Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil, See No Evil
by SunnyRose
Summary: This story is about 3 sisters who are send to London to go to boarding school meet some interesting friends and get caught up in a mystery. "We thought it was you since you were born Heidi. Serenity just helped it along and Sam ended all the doubts..."
1. Preview

In this story family is tested…

"I'm sorry girls; I can't let it slide this time…"

Bonds are made…

"Hi I'm Viktor. Viktor Drenik."

And broken…

"You didn't expect me to abandon my family?!"

Where friendship is stressed…

"You're my sister, but you're also my best friend."

Where questions are answered at the last possible moment…

"You're about to kill me and you never answered the question I asked when we first met!"

Love is questioned…

"You lied to her, didn't you? You said you loved her and you LIED!"

Boundaries are broken…

"It never should have happened, it was wrong, we stepped over that line way before it happened!"

And choices are made…

"I should go"

And running away isn't the best answer…

"Serentity WATCH OUT!"

Starring Leyna as Heidi

"Maybe, so what if I am?"

Lorilei as Serenity

"Come on Laugh, it'll make you happy on the inside like pudding!"

And Vikki as Samantha

"We can get through this… together!"

In Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil, See No Evil


	2. Welcome to My Life

I own all aspects of this story except Harry Potter which is briefly noted. All the characters belong to me, any other disclaimers will be put at the end of the story. Sorry for putting this off for so long... Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to My Life

Once upon a time, in a far away land in a beautiful castle, with magical elves lived a princess... or not.

Okay, okay. So it's the 21st century, not once upon a time. Maybe I don't live in a far away land or in a beautiful castle, I live in America. Well, I guess America is a far away land if you live in China. So what if there are no elves and I'm not a princess? That doesn't mean my story isn't important... Does it?

I'm a fifteen year old girl. I live in a small town in New Jersey. I am five foot four inches and I weight 129 pounds. I have brown hair and brown eyes with hints of gold. I am a 'B' average student and I am so clumsy I could knock down a house, (not kidding I've done it... maybe it was a playhouse... but I still did it.) In short I'm your average person. Well I think I am...

I know in these stories the mom dies leaving me to be awkwardly raised by my weirdo dad. All the while wondering what it would be like if my mom was around or if she had other kids. Well... you're totally off base there kiddo. My story is completely different, original if you will. I am one of three children. All girls, too my dad LOVES that. I am the middle child. My family is your average everyday ordinary family. Like the families in movies, you know how they act. The oldest sibling, blamed for things the younger siblings do, but gets away with everything that she/he actually does. The middle child is ignored or mistreated. Lastly, the youngest one is cute, innocent, and problematic for the older two. Well... that's how it is in my story (so it's not completely original, so what?) Well, almost, I'm not mistreated I'm just ignored because I'm the responsible and quiet one... blah, blah, blah. I'm surprised you're not asleep yet. I would have fallen asleep at "Once upon a time..."

Oh, yeah. You're probably wondering who I am. Wow, I'm not smart, here I am explaining my lifes story and you don't know my name. I am Serenity, Serenity Natalie Evans. My older sister is Heidi Nicole and my younger sister is Samantha Natasha. Welcome to my life. Don't forget to buy a jacket on your way out, it's gonna get messy so I'd leave now.

* * *

How do you like it? I hope you do. I just need enough people to READ it, a couple of reviews would be nice. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Last Straw Musical Talents

Last Straw Musical Talents

Okay, so since you didn't leave yet I should tell you how it all started. It started off as any other normal Saturday would... loud and competeative.

I was quietly working on my song for the upcoming piano recital when I heard my little sister playing the drums. You are probably thinking there's nothing wrong with that right? Well, there is something wrong. She was playing in the basement, nothing wrong yet? I was playing the piano in my bedroom...wait for it....wait for it... on the _SECOND_ floor. She had to be playing pretty loud. So I was about to tell her stop when I hear Heidi clearly, and loudly, singing Amazing Grace. So Sam played louder, Heidi sung louder, Sam played louder. I couldn't take it any more so I plugged in my electric guitar into my amplifier, turned it ALL the way up and strung all of the strings.

"**SHUT UP!!**" I yelled.

It's pretty funny I have a lousy singing voice, but man I am loud. My mom is loud too! Then inevitably it happened.

"HEIDI, SERENITY, SAMANTHA!" my mom yelled.

Oh crap we're in for it, she used Sammi's full name. I guess none of use really realized that this was the last straw...

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!! Awww mannn...... RSVP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REEEVVVVIIIIEEEEEEWWWWW! Sil Vous Plait


	4. Super Mom's Super Punishment

Super Mom's Super Punishment

The death march, it's really slow. Well during the death March you think about what you'll get as a punishment. Grounded for two weeks, tv taken away, or my least favorite solitary cleaning duty. Marching down the stairs the study is right outside the kitchen. This is where my sisters and I meet up before we finish the death march... I see a worried look on Heidi's face. I know what she's thinking by the look on her face. "Oh were in for it, act natural, lets do the complement approach," Sam gets it before we even tell her and she nods her head slowly as we walk into the room. We take the final steps of the death march together grasping on to each others hands until we get into the kitchen. It seems like we a billion times stronger together, it shortly ends when greeted by the look on mom's face... the super scowl.

"Your father is sleeping. You girls know better. You have gotten worse in your behavior. You're grandfather lives next door. I'm sure people in CHINA heard you!" Mom was yelling, not a good sign. "I'm sorry, girls I can't let it slide this time. Miranda almost lost her hearing and you shattered 4 windows, two of which were our neighbor's who lived across the street," My mom sat down, well you're probably wondering who Miranda is, she's is our maid. Well _was_ our maid, she quit when she, ya know, almost lost her hearing. Oops. Well, considering I had a maid and you are probably shocked, I forgot to tell you my dad is rich. I know rich daddy, I must be a stuck up snobby little prissy pants, but I'm not I _promise_. I hate how everyone thinks that just because I have a rich father, I don't like the simple things in life. Oh, yeah, mom's yelling at me.

She got up with her coffee in her hand, leaned against the counted and she sighed.

"We... you're father and I... decided to send you to another school... a boarding school... in London" she said.

"_WHAT_?" Heidi asked incredulously. "You expect me to leave my friends, my boyfriend, my life come on mom. This is a joke! Yeah you're super mom, super cleaner, super cook, and super joke-ster!" She said laughing. Mom gave her the look that told her to stop. Though I was listening I barely was, the words 'in London' kept going through my head. "...but, Mom, you- you can't be serious... we're not bad children..."

"Oh yeah? Well you trapped Miss Wilkinsonsin's cat in a crate for 2 days, set off a fire alarm in the house, drove the car into a tree, lost your bikes, you all stay out _way_past curfew, never clean your rooms, constantly break things around the house, and you fight over who's musical talent can be the most annoyingly loud... and that's only the past month. Not including the broken windows and Miranda's near dead experience. You aren't spoiled, but you are always overly mischievous. Your father and I... we need a break." Mom said, I hadn't noticed until just now but my Mom looks overly exhausted, we've always counted on her and I didn't notice we were wearing our super mom out.

* * *

Hope you liked it.  
-Sunny Rose


End file.
